Problems with Bushes
by Vanilla Crystal
Summary: Katie Bell asks Angelina for Transfiguration help, but accidentally changes George Weasley into a bush with some unexpected consequences. G/K ficlet


Author's note: None of the characters belong to me. They all belong to JK Rowling. This fic was inspired by a challenge at the SS Oranges and Cream thread at Fiction Alley park. Woohoo! *waves George/Katie flag* Oh and please excuse my mind, it seems to have gotten itself a sweet tooth and only prefers fluff right now.  
  
  
  
Problems with Bushes  
  
Fred Weasley casually draped an arm over his girlfriend Angelina Johnson's chair and leaned closer to see what she was writing. She was working on her Charms homework, an essay describing the advantages and disadvantages of a Mind control charm. It wasn't due until Thursday (and it was Sunday today), but Angelina had said she wanted to complete it early so she would have time to dedicate herself to the huge Arithmancy project she had been assigned. Fred admired the fact that Angelina was dedicated but was slightly disappointed that she was ignoring him right now.  
  
"Come on, Angelina, are you almost done?" Fred asked impatiently.  
  
"Almost," Angelina mumbled. "Just have to write down a couple more sentences. then I have to meet Katie about Transfiguration."  
  
"But before that, you have to spend some time with your caring boyfriend who has been waiting for you to finish your homework for half an hour now," Fred added. Angelina snorted.  
  
"It's only been 15 minutes, Fred," she said.  
  
"Seems like much longer to me," Fred remarked. Angelina put down her quill and carefully placed her parchment into her Charms folder. When she had done that and turned to say something to Fred, she felt the soft pressure of his lips on her own. Angelina kissed him back as just as eagerly; Fred's kisses made her heart flutter and a shiver go down her spine. Someone cleared his/her throat rather loudly and the two sprang apart. Madame Pince glared at them through her pentagonal glasses.  
  
"No public display of affection in the library, Miss Johnson, Mr. Weasley," Pince growled.  
  
"Sorry, Madame Pince," Angelina blurted before Fred could speak. "Come on, Fred." She stood up and pulled him to his feet. Fred smirked, grabbed Angelina's hand, and walked out of the library with her, swinging her hand like a pendulum.  
  
Angelina and Fred parted before the Gryffindor common room, Fred going to find his brother George and Angelina going to talk to Katie. She found her friend sitting on one of the couches by the fire, frowning over a piece of parchment that was obviously her Transfiguration homework. Katie heard the portrait of the Fat Lady creak and saw Angelina step in the room. She sighed in relief and gestured for Angelina to sit next to her.  
  
"Hello, Katie, what's your Transfiguration problem?" Angelina asked.  
  
"It's to change this article of clothing into a bush," Katie said. "My bush always ends up dead and extremely disfigured. It looks like a thick stick with problems."  
  
"Well, you see," Angelina began, "You have to imagine your bush alive." She launched into a detailed explanation of bushes and the plant magic associated with them. When she was finished, Katie had a greater understanding of what she was supposed to do and her bush definitely looked more alive. Just when Katie was changing a sock into a small plant, the portrait opened suddenly and Fred and George burst into the room. Katie was slightly distracted by the newcomers and accidentally pointed her wand at George as she looked at him. George became a large bush with ginger tuffs of hair at the end of each branch. Katie flushed with embarrassment as the whole Common room burst into laughter, including Angelina. Desparately trying to make amends to her mistake, Katie waved her wand and the bush became George again. A naked George. Katie's face was now a deep purple. George covered himself with Fred's coat and grinned good-naturally.  
  
"Why, it seems as though someone fancies George here," Fred said. "Not to mention fantasizes about him in b-"  
  
"Don't, Fred," Angelina said. Katie was on the verge of tears. George patted Katie on the shoulder.  
  
"I don't mind," said George.  
  
"'Course he doesn't," Fred said and gave George a slight nudge, who tripped and almost knocked Katie over. They regained their balance and discovered to be very close to one another. Luckily, people in the common room had stopped paying attention to them and continued with the things they were doing. Fred and Angelina were having a quiet conversation in the corner.  
  
"Perhaps I'd better change?" remarked George. "Yes, I think you should," murmured Katie. "Though." she ran a finger down the middle of George's bare chest. "I rather like you this way."  
  
"Why, thank you, Miss Bell," George whispered and lowered his head down to give Katie a most delightful kiss.  
  
"I knew my plan would work," Fred said.  
  
"You didn't plan for George to lose all his clothing, did you?" Angelina asked accusingly.  
  
"No, but that's a minor setback," said Fred, grinning. "But Katie likes him naked."  
  
"FRED!"  
  
"You shouldn't be talking, Angelina. Remember the Quidditch stands?"  
  
"Oh, right," Angelina for once was humble. Then she gave him a smile. "Fred?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Up for a game of Quidditch?"  
  
"I'm always up for Quidditch," Fred grinned. "I'll get the broomsticks."  
  
"I'll bring the chocolate body paint." Fred stared in wonder at his girlfriend, who gave him a coy smile and dashed out of the common room. Suddenly Fred realized that she wasn't talking about the sport at all.  
  
A/N: Ah Weasleys, don't you love them? I sure do. o_O Please review, and I shall be ever grateful and shall write you your own ficlet with pairing of your choice. Seriously. 


End file.
